The Gamer: RWBY Edition
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: A girl wakes up in a random forest without knowing how she get there or how she get one of the strongest OC abilities of all times. OC SelfInsert Gamer


**Hi, I know it's been a while since I wrote something, but I was not very inspired and I did not feel like it. My other stories are all up for adoption, if you are interested in adopting them, let me know.**

* * *

It was supposed to be another day but it was not, I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea where I was, but I think I should start at the beginning. I am 19 years old, I am a normal university student, I have nothing special. I measure approximately 1 m 72 cm. I have dark blond hair and blue eyes.

The last thing I remember before waking up in the middle of nowhere is taking the bus to go home from the university. It was a sunny spring day, well almost spring, we are at the beginning of March. I remember reading on my IPhone something about my new obsession, Assassin's Creed Odyssey. I could not stop, I loved that game, marathons of 10 or more hours is the norm for me these days.

Going back to the story, I was on the bus standing by the window watching the landscape go by when my head started to hurt, it was a sharp pain. I started getting dizzy, I think I fainted because everything went dark.

And this is where this story begins. Looking around me all I see are trees, trees, trees and more trees. It's pretty obvious that I'm in a forest, but the question is where.

"I'd say I'm not in Kansas anymore" I whispered.

But the most surprising thing of all is not waking up in a random forest, the most surprising thing are the words that are floating in my field of vision. Blurred words I have to clarify. Removing my glasses, I looked at the floating words again.

**Welcome Gamer!**

**You had been selected at random to experience a unique experience in life ...**

**/ New mission: Where am I? Part 1/**

**Objective: Find out what world you are in.**

**Reward: 200 Exp, 100 coin ?, A skill book, 10 statistics points.**

**YES/NO**

I kept looking at the floating words.

"This has to be a dream"

I admit that I have never been a fan of changes. Normally I prefer to keep things simple, to spend most of the day without thinking too much about unnecessary things. That said, I can not help but find this turn of events ... Fucking weird. But strangely exciting.

For several years I have been in a semi-depression, I found the world in which I was born too dull and boring. Which is why I spent every second of my free time submerged in some fictional world, whether through video games, television series, manga and anime, movies or comics.

I discovered the world of the FanFiction about three or four years ago, since then the fics self insert became my guilty pleasure. A couple of months ago I discovered the Korean manhwa The Gamer.

I do not know if I find it more strange to wake up in a strange forest with floating words in front of me or the fact that my myopia is apparently healed. And for some reason I'm not going crazy, I feel as calm as when I'm sitting at my desk reading FanFiction. I reasonedly know that the absence of panic or fear is due to one of Gamer's two basic skills, The Gamer's Mind.

**By using your brain+1 INT**

With some hesitation, I raise my right hand and press the **/ SI /** button, I almost hoped the wrods to dissapear and confirm that I am going crazy. It turns out that, in fact, I'm not crazy. Moments after pressing the button the words lit up and a new text appeared.

**Mission accepted!**

I took a few moments to remember the mechanics of this skill.

I said out loud "State" And before my eyes the following appeared:

**The Gamer**

**Name: (You can use your old name or create a new one. You decide!)**

**Level: 1 (0 / 50Exp)**

**Age: 19 years**

**HP: 50/50 HP Reg 0.1% min**

**SP: 10/10 SP Reg 1% min**

**MP: 170/170 MP Reg 0.9% min**

**AP:? AP Reg?**

**Statistics:**

**STR: 3**

**DEX: 1**

**VIT: 1**

**INT: 17**

**WIS: 9**

**LUK: 5**

**EstP: 0**

**Skills:**

**Body of the Gamer Lvl Max**

**Mind of the Gamer Lvl Max**

**Money: 0?**

My physical statistics are crap. Neither is it a surprise, since I spent most of my time in front of a screen. I find it interesting to be able to decide my own name, for the moment I will not make any decision and I will leave that data blank. I have a feeling that once I have chosen a name I will have to deal with it until my HP is at zero.

**For making a wise decision + 1WIS**

Analyzing the HP content is clearly my life, SP is the stamina (resistance), MP is mana (magic). But I have no idea what AP is. While my mental statistics are pretty decent my physics are crap, this has to change. The good thing about this ability is that a mediocre person can become a god or a goddess. It will be a matter of days before my physical and mental statistics are level.

**/ New mission: Improve yourself!**

**Objective: Increase your physical statistics by 10.**

**Rewards: 50 Exp, 50 coin?, a random weapon.**

**YES/NO**

Without hesitation press** / YES /**.

**A new skill has been created: Sense of danger.**

**Sense of danger LVL 1**

**Description: A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to feel when something bad. Higher the level of skill, the sooner the user can detect the danger.**

As soon as I noticed the new notification I heard a whistle, looking around I saw it: a snake hissing as it approached me. Without hesitation I started running in the opposite direction. In a short time my SP ran out and I ran out of energy, I could not run. Not knowing what other creatures lurked in this forest I shouted with all my might "ID Create" At first nothing happened, but I kept screaming until a new notification appeared.

**New created skill: ID Create.**

**ID Create LVL 1**

**Description: It is used to create instant dungeons. You can create stronger instant dungeons by level.**

**In the current level access to:**

**-Empty dungeon**

**Cost 25 MP**

**By association the ID Escape ability has been created.**

Sighing with relief, I allowed myself to relax. I said out loud "Inventory" and before my eyes appeared a series of empty boxes. Tentatively I put the glasses that still held in my hand in one of the boxes, the glasses disappeared from the material world and that box changed, a representation of my glasses was visible. I put in some boxes my jacket, along with my cell phone, my wallet and my sweatshirt.

Overflowing with some emotion, I started my mission, increasing my statistics as much as possible. I started running until my SP ran out, then I started experimenting with my MP. Determined to create one of the most basic defense skills, Mana Shield. After several attempts I succeeded.

**New skill created: Mana Shield**

**Mana Shield LVL 1**

**Description: One of the most basic defense skills with mana. The ability to handle the energy called mana has been around for a long time, and the mana shield is one of the many skills that use mana. Blocks part of the impact.**

**Cost 50 MP activation, 10 MP per minute of use.**

I could not say how long I was in that Dungeon training but I do know that the results were satisfactory. Finally decide what name I would use in this adventure, I changed my name but I kept my initials. These are my statistics after my training.

**The Gamer**

**Name: Akira Reed**

**Level: 2 (0 / 75Exp)**

**Age: 19 years**

**HP: 100/100 HP Reg 2.2% min**

**SP: 220/220 SP Reg 22% min**

**MP: 290/290 MP Reg 2% min**

**AP:? AP Reg?**

**Statistics:**

**STR: 17**

**DEX: 14**

**VIT: 22**

**INT: 29**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 5**

**StadsP: 5**

**Skills:**

**Body of the Gamer Lvl Max**

**Mind of the Gamer Lvl Max**

**Observe Lvl 2**

**Mana Shield Lvl 4**

**Mana Arrow Lvl 2**

**Mana Rasengan Lvl 1**

**Physical Resistance Lvl 1**

**Sense of Danger Lvl 1**

**Meditation Lvl 5**

**Money: 50?**

Satisfied with my great improvement I left the dungeon.

"ID Escape" I started walking through the forest in search of some sign of civilization. While walking through the forest in search of some sign of civilization I thought about everything that had happened trying to find a good plan of action, I am in an unknown world and without any identity document. I do not even know what language these people speak, or if there are human beings around here.

**\+ 1WIS + 1INT**

"I do not think I'll ever get used to this" In real life one does not become more intelligent or wise so easily. After several hours walking I received a notification:

**Sense of Danger has leveled 1**

Looking around I saw that _thing_, it did not look like anything I've ever seen in the real world. It was a rat that measured about 30 cm and had its head covered with a kind of skeleton that also covered the spine and tail.

Looking at those terrifying red eyes I knew where I was.

Whisper "_**Grimm**_"


End file.
